


Flying

by idhrenn



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idhrenn/pseuds/idhrenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent had really missed flying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a long time. It's just a really, really short Drabble that came into my head.  
> I hope you like it, although it's really short.

# Flying

  


Maleficent soared towards the sun, spiraling upwards with a few powerful strokes of her wings; her precious wings which had finally been returned to her after all these years.  
  
Oh, how she had missed them. How she had missed flying.  
  
Flying was _beautiful _.__  
Flying was _freedom _.__  
Flying was _everything _.  
Flying was _her _.____

It was the only thing that really mattered.  
  
She flapped her wings again, carried herself above the clouds and then stood still in the wind.  
  
Her wings were spread out behind her. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of sun shining on her skin.


End file.
